Jealousy
by kriss1992
Summary: This is a little post "Parking Spot" piece, about how I think the Nick and Jess will deal with their feelings for eachother. Wow, bad at summaries. My first story here, please review, let me know if this is worth pursuing! Cheers!


**Nick/Jess post "Parking Spot"**

**Nick**

Nick woke up after a night of uneasy sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about last night, and the moment he shared with Jess, when he almost kissed her again. On one hand- he knew that he had feelings for her, and he really wanted to act out on them, but on the other hand he was terrified that if he did they could end up screwing up their relationaship. If they broke up, he would lose her- and the fear of that was the one thing keeping him from storming into her room, throwing her on the bed and kissing her again.

He sat up on the bed, placed his head in his hands, and sighed in frustration.

**Jess**

Jess had invited Cece over for breakfast, as she was the only one Jess could share her feelings with.

"I don't know what to do Cece! Stupid Nick Miller, kissing me with his stupid mouth, ruining everything!", Jess whispers loudly, pacing back and forwards.

"Jess, won't you even consider trying to maybe, I don't know…date him?"

"What?! Pfff, nooooooo.. We are so wrong for eachother, we always fight, annoy eachother, and he NEVER does laundry. I deserve a clean man!", she replied, fumbling with her words.

"So, you won't date him because he doesn't do laundry?", Cece asked, eyebrows raised.

Jess sighed and sat down by the counter and took a sip of her tea.

"No, that's not what I mean. We just wouldn't work. I know it. I need to hook up with someone else! Replace his mouth with another mouth! That's it! You and me are going out tonight Cece, to find me a mouth!"

Cece sighes and reluctantly agrees, and left for work.

As Jess started washing up the dishes, she started thinking about Nick. How he looked into her eyes, grabbed her tightly and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She knew she had feelings for him, and she really wants him, but she was afraid of what might happen. She kept on doing the dishes, unaware that Nick had just heard the entire conversation.

**Nick**

After Nick had heard Jess and Cece talking, his heart had dropped into his stomach, crushing whatever hope he had about him and Jess. He was angry at Jess. Why had she kissed him back, why had she led him on? He decided then and there that he was going to get over her. If Jess was going out to find a new mouth, why shouldn't he?

He got dressed, walked out his beedroom, and went straight for the front door before he would have a chance of running into Jess. He didn't want to look at her now. He was actually looking forward to a night of work for once.

As he entered the bar, he was greeted by his new boss, Shane. She was the owners daughter, and had just started working with him. Because of all of the things that had been going on between him and Jess lately, he hadn't even been looking at other women, but he now realised how stunning Shane was.

"Hi Nick!"

Shane stroked his arm as she greeted him.

"Hi there youself, partner!", Nick replied, cringing at his own cowboy accent.

Rather than being weirded out, Shane laughed and added a "Howdy!" to his weird statement.

"Wow, this girl must really be into me", Nick thought to himself.

They continued flirting the rest of the day, and the sinking feeling in Nicks stomach was gradually feeling a little better. As long as he had something to distract him.

**Jess**

Jess had spent all day getting dolled up, but as she stood in front of her mirror, she had already started regretting her decision to move on from Nick. Maybe things could work out? Maybe all of their differences could work in their advantage?

Cece walked into her room, looking stunning as always.

"You ready, sweetie?"

Jess took a deep breath and turned around to face Cece.

"I want to go to the bar", Jess blurted out, with her hands covering her face.

"What?! As in Nick's bar? Oh my God, YESS! You're gonna try things out with Nick?! FINALLY!"

Jess couldn't help but let out a little smile, feeling more excited than ever.

"I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen, right?"

Jess and Cece walked into the bar, and as Jess laid her eyes on Nick her smile faded. A beautiful woman, probably Nicks new boss, had her hands around his waist and was whispered something to his ear, which caused him to smile and laugh.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhh!", Jess exclaimed, hitting her own head while running over to one of the booths to hide. As she crawled under the table, Cece ran over.

JESS! What are you doing?!", Cece whispered loudly.

"Hiding! Come hide with me!", Jess replied.

Cece sighed as she got down and crawled under the table with Jess.

Suddenly Winstons face popped up under the table.

"Sooooo.. What exactly is happening here?", Winston asked, not sounding too suprised to find Jess under a table.

"Uhm… I uhh lost an earring! Aaand, Cece is helping me find it!"

"Allrighty then. Hey, when you're done with whatever you're doing down there, come meet Jax! He's a football player, and I'm doing an interview with him on my radioshow!", Winston said before walking over to the next booth.

Jess looked at Cece with tears in her eyes.

"Did you she that? Nick with that stupid bimbo?! Well, I shouldn't say that, she might be really nice, she looks really nice. But it really hurt seeing them like that. What should I do?"

Cece looked at Jess with sympathy in her eyes.

"It might not be anything Jess, maybe he's just trying to make you jealous! Yeah, I bet that's what he's doing, trying to make you jealous! I think that you should try making him jealous! It always works for me!"

Jess, wiped away her tears, and the look of sadness was replaced with a look of determination.

**Hey guys! Please give me feedback, and let me know if this is worth continuing with! =)**


End file.
